Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood
by Umi no Samui
Summary: Harrys' Sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry comes into a great and dangerous power. Currently on hiatus. HPCC.
1. Letters, Old and New

YEAR Six at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood

Ch. 1: Letters, Old and New

**_'I wonder where Hedwig is?'_** thought Harry to himself. _**'She's been gone for almost three days! The Order is going to get worried.'** _It was the third day of August, three days since Harry's' sixteenth birthday, with no word from anybody. Not even a card. Harry looked out his window for what felt like the thirtieth time that night. This time, however, he saw a whole fleet of birds flying towards his window. Leading the flock was Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawks. _**'No wonder the Order hasn't broken** **down the door looking for me yet.'**_ thought Harry.

This was the largest amount of packages Harry had ever received at one time. Fawks, Hedwig and several of the school owls flew through Harry's window and waited patiently on his bed for him to remove their burdens. Once untied, all of them save Hedwig took wing back through his window into the night. Harry sorted through them until he found one from Ron. He opened the letter.

_Hey Harry,_

_Sorry this is late. The Order said that everything was supposed to go through them, just to make sure none of us was sending anything that might hurt you. Dunno why they were checking our stuff an not Hagrids', but oh well. Happy Birthday mate, number sixteen lucky you._

Ron 

Harry opened Ron's present and was delighted to find a book of Quidditch plays that had won the world cup over the last hundred years or so. He then shuffled through a few more packages to find Hermione's present. It appeared that he had gotten a book from her as well. Now there's a surprise. He opened her letter.

Harry, 

_Happy birthday. Ron's probably already written you why our packages are late, so all I can say is sorry. We've been asking professor Dumbledore when you can leave your Aunts' house, but he hasn't said yet. I hope you enjoy your present._

_Hermione_

Harry opened the package, and sure enough, it was a book. It was titled The 1,000 Most Commonly Occurring Questions in N.E.W.T. Level Classes. "Thanks Hermione." Harry said under his breath. Well, at least it would be useful if Harry was able to take N.E.W.T. potions. Harry decided to look for Hagrids' present next. It was in a small wicker basket near the back of his bed. As Harry reached for it the basket wobbled a bit. Knowing Hagrid, and fearing what he might have sent, Harry quickly snatched the letter from the top of the basket.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_I 'ope yeh like yer birthday present. I 'ad to ask Professor Dumbledore special to get yeh one. It's a Wyvern Harry. Powerful magic, they are. Rare too. He'll get on well with Hedwig, and so yeh know, Wyverns is smart. I don' know if i's true, but I herd tha' they can talk in yer head to yeh. I 'ad the egg charmed not to hatch 'till yeh held it. When it hatches it'll bond to yeh. So I 'opes yeh like it._

_Hagrid_

"Well this is unexpected," said Harry. "Still, if Professor Dumbledore let Hagrid give it to me, it probably won't kill me." He opened the lid of the basket and was stopped short. The Wyverns' egg was a beautiful emerald green flecked with sapphire and ruby patches. Harry reverently picked up the egg and held it close to his face. It started to wiggle, and then little bits started to fall off. The Wyvern poked its' head out of a hole and looked at Harry. He felt a tickle at the edge of his mind, as though it was evaluating him. Finally, it stretched its' wings out and shattered the shell. It sat in Harrys' hands both of them looking at one another. It looked, for all the world, like a small dragon. Bt there were some differences. It had only two legs, instead of four, and had a single horn in the middle of its' forehead. Its' wings were double the size the would have been on a dragon hatchling that size, and its' tail was about as long as its' body. Harry also doubted that any dragon had the same colors as the Wyvern. It was colored like its' egg had been, emerald with patches of sapphire and ruby.

**_"Master"_**

"Where the hell did that come from?" said Harry.

**_"Master," _**said the 'voice' again**_ "It is I, in your hands."_**

"You can talk in my head! What else can you do?"

**_" Master, I can do many things. I have most of the characteristics of the birds known to you as 'phoenixes', though I do not burst into flame when I die, nor do I come back. But you needn't worry about that; we have bonded and in so doing ensured that I will live as long as you do. I also bolster your magical abilities substantially."_**

"Please don't call me master. I don't want to be anyone's master. I would settle for being your friend though."

**_"Agreed friend. Now, what are you going to call me?"_**

" How about Emrys?"

**_"That is agreeable to me. I am Emrys now."_** With that, Emrys flew up to the top of Harrys' bed and settled down to sleep with his wings around him and his tail curled around the post for stability. Harry turned his attention back to his presents. He opened the largest one next and found that it contained all manner of presents from Order members. Harry picked up the one from Moody and opened it.

_Happy Birthday Potter. I picked up some things I thought you might like. First is, I got you a trunk a bit like mine, Lupin said you might like it. It's only got four compartments though. Second, I thought you could use a miniature foe-glass. It's small enough to put on the inside of your trunk lid. Stay out of trouble._

_Moody_

As Harry finished the letter the trunk that had been miniaturized to fit in the package grew back to normal size. The first compartment was double the size of the trunk and contained the foe-glass. It was obviously meant for school things. The second compartment held a fully furnished study into which a ladder descended. The next compartment was a stocked kitchen, and the third was a bedroom. It had a private bathroom off the end. The coolest thing was the password setting. It was set for his voice patterns, mental patterns and the word he chose. Harry decided to leave the password selection until later. He picked up the next package; it was from Tonks and seemed to contain something squishy. Harry opened her letter.

_Wotcher Harry,_

_I was looking for something for your birthday when I came across this. It looked about right, so I got it for you. It's a trench coat that lots of aurors find useful. The coat is made of dyed Tebo hide, so most spells will bounce off. It has a charm on it so that you aren't noticed unless you want to be. Plus, it's got a nifty spell put on the pockets so that you can put anything in there, regardless of size or weight. Probably not as useful for sneaking around as your invisibility cloak, but you should be able to put it to good use. It looks good when you want to be noticed._

_Tonks_

Harry unwrapped the coat from the packaging. It did look good. The Tebo hide, which Harry looked up was normally ash gray, but in this case it had been dyed jet black. Harry thought it would fit pretty well, but it might be a little long. That left him with Lupins' present and the letters from Dumbledore. Harry decided to go with Lupins'.

Harry 

_First, don't blame yourself for Sirius' death. He would have wanted to go out protecting you. Second, I want to say how proud I am of you for standing up to the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. You would have made your parents proud. Now, for your birthday, I spent a while looking up and brewing this potion. I think you should like what it does. Happy Birthday._

_Remus_

Harry sat for several moments. In the excitement of his birthday he had momentarily forgotten his grief over Sirius' death. Harry slowly opened the potion Lupin had sent. It was a deep purple color. "Well, if it's poison, at least then I'll be with my parents." he said before gulping it down. It tasted like sulfur and burned as it went down. For a momentHarry was blind, then when his vision came back everything was blurry. Harry took off his glasses to wipe his eyes, and realized that they were what was causing him vision problems. Remus had fixed Harrys' eyes! "Whoo hoo!" yelled Harry. "I can see!" Harry was going to need to thank him profusely the next time he saw him.

That left Harry with the things from Dumbledore. Harry opened the letter on the top of the pile. It was the standard Hogwarts letter. Harry needed three books this year. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six, and two others. Totaema by Jacob Devro and Powerful Countermeasures Against the Dark Arts by Melliglyph Mythrendir. Another sheet slipped loose from Harrys' hand. His O.W.L. grades! He almost didn't dare look.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding +

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Outstanding

Potions: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy: Acceptable

History of Magic: Poor

Divinitation: Dismal

At the bottom was a scrawled note from Professor McGonagall.

_I knew you wouldn't let me down Potter. Good job._

Harry was required to send back a list of the classes he was going to take. He decided on DADA, Transfiguration, Potions and Charms. That should leave a day a week for homework and Quidditch. There were still three more letters in the pile, so Harry picked up the next one. It was apparently from the bumbling fools of a Ministry.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ I write this letter to you now to personally apologize for how you have been treated during the course of the last year. A sum of 100,000 galleons has been transferred to your Gringotts account for the ridicule and slander you have faced. The list of Death Eaters you have named will be publicized and rewards offered for those still roaming free. Miss Dolores Umbridge is also facing heavy fines, possible jail time and the loss of her job for the use of Blood Quills and the threat of an unforgivable curse to a minor. Also, Mr. Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges, awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class and has had the sum of 350,000 galleons paid in reparation to him for undue time spent in Azkaban. As almost his sole heir, said gold shall be transferred to your account at the time of the reading of his will in three days time. On a more personal note, Harry, I am sorry for the loss of your godfather. I am also to inform you at this time that as you are now of age you are allowed to use magic away from school and due to extenuating circumstances you will be given a bit more leniency. Please do not abuse the privilege, though should you wish to hex your muggle relatives, please do not draw any attention or cause any permanent harm._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

"Well, well I'm of age, and I get a bit of well deserved leniency. This was definitely a letter worth reading," said Harry. "Fudge obviously hopes to keep his job by gaining my support. I suppose I'll let it stand for now." He turned to the final letter. This one was from Dumbledore himself.

_Harry,_

_Your father asked me to deliver these three items to you on your sixteenth birthday. I also wish to let you know that in lieu of Sirius' will reading you should stay in Diagon Alley for the remainder of the summer. There are many powerful wards there to keep you safe, and most witches and wizards would gladly rally around you in the event of an attack. Have a pleasant rest of the summer, and please consider what I am sending back with Fawks as an enjoyable birthday present._

_Albus Dumbledore_

With trembling hands Harry tipped the envelope upside down and out fell a small journal, a ring and another envelope, yellowed with age. The ring was seemingly solid gold fashioned in the shape of a lions' head, with a large ruby in the open mouth. The cover of the red journal read The Booke of Gryffindor. When Harry opened the cover, it was blank. He turned instead to the envelope, tearing it open carefully because of its' age.

_My son,_

_If you are reading this it is because I cannot be with you on this day, your sixteenth birthday. Between now and your seventeenth birthday you will begin to grow into the power of your family, as does every witch and wizard. But our family has more than that. It is during this time you must embark upon a path that few in our family have taken. Through the blood on my side of the family runs the blood of one of the noble founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor. You are the last remaining heir to his valiant blood. The book and ring, which should have been sent to you, will awaken his power latent in your blood. This must be done before your seventeenth birthday has passed, however, or you shall not be able to come into your full and rightful power. I would not stress the importance of this were I there to guide you, but if I am not then it is imperative because you will be in danger. The heir of Slytherin seeks to hold the power of Hogwarts to himself, and must kill off all other heirs to do so. I fear he has already succeeded in the regard of Hufflepuff, whose noble descendants have all been slain. I have tried to track down the heirs or heiresses of Ravenclaw, but they left our country long ago. However, I have reason to believe that in recent years they have returned and that there is a daughter near your age at school. Hogwarts has the power to draw to it those whom it needs to protect itself. Find her, and awaken her potential. Now, sadly, you must step into your inheritance. Place the ring on your right ring finger and read the journal. Never forget son, your mother and I love you with everything we are._

_Your Father_

Harry had tears in his eyes as he placed the ring on his finger and began to read the slim journal…


	2. Power Revelation

YEAR Six at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood

Ch. 2: Power Revelation

The sun was just beginning to come up as Harry finished the journal. The ruby in the ring was faintly glowing and Harry could feel the power described in the book welling up inside him. While considering what it could do, he was interrupted by the arrival of Fawks in a flurry of flame. He had with him another letter and a sword-belt holding a sword that was very familiar. Fawks had brought him the sword of Godric that he had pulled from the sorting hat in his second year. Harry opened Dumbledores' second letter.

_Harry,_

This sword belongs to you now, as I am sure you know that you are the rightful heir to Godrics' power. I have placed a strong charm on the belt and scabbard so that they appear to be a normal belt unless you wish otherwise. I have also included, as is customary on sword-belts, a scabbard for a dagger on the opposite side. It will resize according to the size of the dagger placed in it. Use this well.

_Dumbledore_

Harry placed the belt around his waist and drew the sword just as his uncle burst into the room.

"What the devil do you thin you're doing in here, great flashes of light waking the… whole…" He trailed off as he caught sight of his nephew holding a sword while a red bird and a winged lizard sat on his bed. "Where did those come from?" he squeaked, his face loosing all color. Harry saw his aunt and cousin out in the hall.

" You come in too, I'm not repeating this more than once. Well, Fawks, the bird, is my headmasters' and he brought me this sword that now belongs to me. Emrys is a Wyvern and was sent to me for my birthday along with everything else on my bed. And I would treat both of them with respect, for either one could cause you any amount of damage if you disrespect them. Fawks, you should return to Professor Dumbledore now. Take him my class registration, will you?" Fawks trilled an affirmative, grabbed the parchment Harry held to him and disappeared in the ball of fire. At seeing this all three Dursleys' jaws dropped. "Fawks is a phoenix. The can disappear and reappear anywhere else in a flash of flames. That was the light you saw. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been up busy all night and feel like getting a bit of sleep."

"Right, well you're not to wear that sword around, it's odd like you and attracts unwanted attention." said Vernon.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore. I've legally come of age in the wizarding world and am now allowed to do magic outside of school. So if you ever try to boss me about again, I'll turn you all into fruit bats." Emrys flew up to Harrys' shoulder and gave a warning hiss to punctuate Harrys' comment. All three of Harrys' relatives beat a hasty retreat from his room, Vernon shutting the door on his way out. Harry cleared off his bed and set Emrys back onto the bedpost. "I think I'm going to take a nap, Emrys."

**_"Of course, friend Harry. I shall guard you from the evil people while you sleep."_**

"They're my relatives, Emrys. But thank you anyway." Harry had barely put his head on the pillow when he heard a tapping on his window. He begrudgingly looked up and saw a rust red owl. It was one he hadn't seen before. Harry opened the window and let the owl in to untie the message.

_Harry,_

_I know this is going to sound weird considering the way we parted last, but I really need to see you. There's something I need to speak with you about, and it must be done in person. Can you make it to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley on the 12th? We're going to get my things for my final year at Hogwarts. Please send an answer back with Aki._

_Cho Chang_

Harry stared at the letter in amazement. Cho actually wanted to see him, after the way they had parted company? Wonders, apparently, would never cease. He quickly scribbled down a note back.

_Cho,_

_Sure, if you need to see me, I'll be there. I'm going to be in Diagon Alley the rest of the summer, actually. See you on the 12th._

Harry 

"All right, Aki, is it? You get this back to Cho immediately. No detours or mix-ups. Got me?"

The rusty bird gave a hooted affirmative and took wing. "No point in delaying any longer." said Harry. He emptied his old trunk into the new one and tossed all his Muggle cloths into the bedroom compartment. The, with a bit of difficulty, he put the trunk in the pocket of the trench coat. The final thing was to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore to tell him he was leaving early. When he finished, Harry gave it to Hedwig. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore, girl. Then come find me at the Leaky Cauldron. Ok?" Hedwig nibbled his ear affectionately and took off. Harry put her cage in his other pocket. "Come on Emrys," said Harry as he put the trench coat on. "Trip time."

**_"Of course, friend Harry. To where are we going?"_**

"We're going to visit some friends of mine." Emrys flew to Harrys' shoulder and settled in for a ride. Harry Picked up his wand and went downstairs. He mused for a moment on how he would look to the Dursleys, with the black trench coat, the sword, his wand and Emrys riding his shoulder and laughed internally at the sight.

**_"What is funny?"_** asked Emrys.

"I was just imagining the way the Dursleys would react if they saw me come down the stairs like this." Emrys laughed inside Harrys' head. Harry willed the sword belt into obscurity and tucked his wand into the pocket in his pants. Then he continued down to the kitchen.

"What would you like Harry?" said his Aunt Petunia. Harrys' relations were on pins and needles, not knowing whether or not he had been lying earlier.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving until next summer."

"What about those frea…people from the train station? They'll come here looking for you. What're we supposed to do?"

"I've written to them telling them that I'm leaving. Goodbye." Harry walked outside. "Emrys, you said that you could do almost everything a phoenix can, didn't you?"

**_"Yes, I can. What do you require?"_**

"Can you teleport me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"_**Of course, friend. Is that where you wish to go?"**_

"Yes, that would work fine" Harry felt the world swirl around him and then saw the Leaky Cauldron appear before him. Or rather, he appeared before it. Harry walked inside and up to the bar. "Hey Tom, do you have a free room?"

"Why, master Potter, that certainly was fast. Your owl just arrived here with a note from Professor Dumbledore. I sent her up to your old room."

"Thanks Tom. I'll be here for the rest of the summer."

"Ah, yes, that's what the Professor said. But where's your luggage? And, who is your little friend?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Bye, Tom."

"Goodbye, master Potter."

Harry made it upstairs to room number six and made his way inside. Emrys had just enough time to fly to the new bedpost before Harry crashed onto the mattress. He was out before he finished his fall.

Harry woke up the next morning.

**_"Friend Harry, are you all right?"_** Emrys sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I think I need to get sleep more regularly from now on."

**_"Do we go to meet your friend now?"_**

"No, she won't be here for another week. But there is a will reading I have to go to first. Tomorrow."

**_"This 'will reading' fills you with sadness. Did something happen?"_**

"My godfather died. A will reading is where we find out what happens to all of his things and what he thought of some people."

**_" I am sorry. But you should not be sad because he is dead. Be happy because he lived."_**

"You know, that's really profound. I never saw it that way. Thanks."

"**That is not necessary. You are my friend. When you are sad, I am sad; when you are happy, I am happy."**

"Thanks anyway. Now we should get moving; there's some things to do beforehand."

"**Of course."**

Harry got up and pulled his trunk and Hedwigs' cage from his pockets. He set the cage on the bureau, and the trunk at the end of the bed. Emrys flapped to his shoulder as before. "We're going shopping for some things for me." said Harry. Emrys simply nodded his head. They ventured out into Diagon alley. The first stop was Gringotts. Harry walked up to a free goblin. Surprisingly, it was Griphook. "Hello, Griphook. I need to make a withdrawal."

"Mr. Potter! You remembered my name!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Most wizards would feel it beneath them to remember something as trivial as the name of a goblin."

"Well' I'm not most people. Now, about the withdrawal?"

"Of course, master Potter. I shall take you personally. And I must say, your Wyvern is beautiful."

"**Thank you."**

"Oh! Then the legends are true? Wyverns are capable of speech?"

"Only in your head. Telepathy."

"Yes, yes. Also, you have a very nice ring master Potter."

"Please don't call me master. It makes me uncomfortable."

"As you wish sir."

Griphook led Harry back to the carts then down to his vault. The amount of money had definitely increased since the last time Harry had been down there.

"Griphook, how is it that the amount of money in here has increased?"

"There have been a number of deposits in the last few months. At least two from the Ministry, and one from a business called 'Weaslys' Wizard Weezes'. If I recall correctly, the third one was quite large. Then there are of course the investments of your parents and the interest rate from the bank itself. All in all, over the last few months you have raked in about 900,000 galleons."

"Ah. Thank you." Harry was dumbfounded. He had gained nearly a million galleons in about three months. He decided to dump the sickles and knuts from his money bag and fill it exclusively with galleons. Then he had another question. "Griphook, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course sir."

"Could you take the equivalent of 10,000 muggle pounds (the monetary unit, of course) from my galleons, convert it, and put it in a muggle wallet for me?"

"That will be about 973 galleons, sir."

"Yes, that's fine."

"It will be waiting for you at the front desk."

Harry left Gringotts with the money in possession, feeling decidedly happy. He could very well buy anything he damn well pleased, in the wizard world or the muggle one.

**_"That was fun. What do we do next?"_**

"Well, just about anything we want Emrys. I think it's Madam Malkin's next. Time to get some new robes." Harry got to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions after a short walk.

"Hello Mr. Potter. How may I help you?"

"I need to get some new robes. The school ones should be normal, but I need some more… specialty items as well."

"Well, I'll do what I can to help you."

"I need something nice to wear to a will reading for my late godfather tomorrow. I wish to honor his memory. Also, I need some dragon hide battle robes for protection."

"The fancy robe I can do well enough, as with the school robes. I assume you'll be wanting three of them?"

"Yes."

"But as for the dragon hide; might I suggest something a bit different?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have in stock some Graphorn hide from continental Europe. It could be reinforced in vital areas with an underlay of dragon hide. Graphorn skin is lighter than dragon hide, much more comfortable and better at spell reflecting than the Tebo hide your coat is made of. However, it is very expensive."

"If it's as good as you say it is, it's worth it. Can you dye it any color and how much do you have?"

"Yes, I can dye it, and I have enough for two sets of battle robes."

"Make me a set of battle robes and a set of muggle cloths from it. It's good to have protection no matter where I am."

"Of course. What colors would you like them?"

"Make the battle robes ruby red, and the muggle cloths should be black pants and an emerald green long sleeved shirt."

"Yes sir. Now, I need to get your measurements for the robes and cloths. What do you think of a deep sapphire for the dress robes?"

"That will work very well."

Harry left Madam Malkin's with his purchases in the pockets of his coat.

**_"That was not as fun. All we did was stand around."_**

"But it was very important. Now I have some decent cloths to wear."

**_"If you say so. Were do we go now?"_**

"There are a few more places I need to stop. The Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Ollivanders and maybe some other places if they catch my eye."

**_"All right."_**

Harry picked up some potion ingredients that weren't in the student cupboard as school as well as refilling his other ingredients during the stop at the Apothecary, picked up his schoolbooks and one on Aurors at Flourish and Blotts, and then stopped at Ollivanders.

**_"Why have we stopped?"_**

"Well, Mr. Ollivander is a bit strange, even by a wizards definition."

**_"There is nothing to be gained by standing out here."_**

"You're right again." Harry went in.

"Ah, mister Potter. How wonderful to see you again. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Ollivander, I was wondering if it was possible to add into the magical core of a wand after it was already finished?"

"I suppose it would be possible. Why do you ask?"

"I would like you to add a scale from my Wyvern friend to the core of my wand."

"If your friend can supply the scale I can do the rest."

"How about it Emrys? Do you have a loose scale for me?"

**_"Of course. Here you are Harry."_**

"Thank you. Here you are Mr. Ollivander. My wand and the scale."

"Very good Mr. Potter, very good. Wait here and I shall return shortly." Ollivander shuffled of to his back workshop. He returned after about twenty minutes, slightly out of breath. "Here you are. I dare say, that one little scale increased the magnitude of your wands' power tremendously."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. How much do I owe you?"

"It wasn't much, a sickle should do it."

"Here's a galleon. I shall be back in the future with sixteen more scales, should they come out when he sheds."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll see you then."

**_"He wasn't that bad."_** said Emrys

"I suppose not," said Harry "still, I'm not overly fond of him. By the way, over the course of your next sixteen moltings, save me a scale from each, will you?"

"**Alright."**

Harry started to wander back to the Leaky Cauldron when he spotted the store he had been looking for earlier. Weaslys' Wizard Weezes. Harry strode briskly across the alleyway to the entrance. As Harry went in, his senses were assaulted with a barrage of stimuli. There was so much noise, confusion and color he didn't know where to look first.

"Harry! Good to see you mate!" said George. "Fred is off at the moment but I'll tell him you dropped by. How can I help you?"

"Good to see you too George. And you can help me by telling me why you two were depositing gold in my account."

"You're our business partner Harry, that's why. As our initial financial backer, you get a third of each quarters profit."

"Well, alright, I know I can't talk you out of it."

"As long as you're here Harry, we have something else too. Go ahead and pick up whatever you want, you get everything you need during your first quarter of school each year free of charge. C'mon, you know you want to."

Harry delighted in searching the shop to see what to get. He ended up with three dozen skiving snack boxes, a dozen and a half canary creams, two boxes of their fireworks and three portable swamps. Harry was sure he would visit again often. He was finally on his way back to the Cauldron when he accidentally ran into an old lady in a shawl.

"Sorry mam, my fault." he said. She started to say something when she saw his ring and stopped cold.

"Boy, what is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Of course, it would have to be you. Do you know what you wear on your finger?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me." With amazing speed she grabbed his wrist in a vise-like grip and hobbled towards the wall, dragging him behind. When she got to the wall she pushed on an unmarked section of the wall and it swung away. She pulled him in and shut the passage behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Quiet boy. I have something for you. For Godrics' heir." Harry fell silent. They were in some sort of dark room, lit only by the glow of a single candle. From what Harry could tell, there were piles of stuff all around. "Now boy," said the crone "This is for you." She had produced a silver dagger from somewhere. But it was odd. It seemed to be beaten silver forming dagger edges around a small flat stone. The edges continued up, twisting back on themselves, the handle forming from a helix. In the pommel sat a perfectly spherical ruby. The stone had marks on it. "Potter child, this is the Runeblade. Its' sole purpose is to combat evil in any form. It was forged in the time of the four founders of your school. I give it to you now. Do much good with it."

"Uh, thanks I guess." said Harry as he tucked it into the dagger pouch on his belt. It disappeared.

"We are not done." The lady produced a dusty box. From within came two beautiful cuffs. One was silver, set with a sapphire, while the other was golden and set with a ruby. "These are the Cuffs of Godric and Rowenna. Godrics' Lion Claw belongs to you." She handed him the golden one. "Put it on your left wrist." Harry did as he was told. As he did it two things happened. It automatically sized to his wrist and the crazy old lady grabbed a knife from another box. She moved as if to attack Harry with the knife. But it never made it to him. Four-foot long claws sprang from the raised surface on the back and intercepted the blade, severing it into five pieces. The old coot cackled crazily at that. "It was reflexive that time, but you can master it. Give it time. Now the silver one is Rowennas' Raven Talon. It has been charmed to help you find the heiress of Ravenclaw. A final lesson: pay attention to the jems in the backs. Should they brighten, the other is near. Cloud, the other needs you. Turn black and they are in mortal danger." She studied his face a moment more, then reached back into the box. "Give this to Miss Chang. It too is old and she will need it." She pressed a raven shaped necklace into Harrys' hand and shoved him. Harry stumbled backwards and found himself again in the alleyway.

"**_And you thought Ollivander was weird."_** said Emrys.

"Shut up."


	3. Reading the Unusual

A/N: Whoo hoo! No motivation like reviews! You guys are the kick-start I needed. Back to the old computer for me. But on a serious note, thanks. You're my first reviewers ever. Sniff. Ha-ha. Apparently, the other story wasn't too much of a hit, so it's been abandoned. But, on with this one.

YEAR Six at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood

Ch. 3: Reading the Unusual

Harry woke earl the next day and got dressed in his new blue robe. With Emrys on his shoulder, Harry decided to skip breakfast. He strode out into Diagon Alley feeling oddly well about himself, despite the strange encounter of the previous night and the will reading he was on his way to.

**_"You are better today, yes?"_** asked Emrys.

"Yeah, but I don't really know why. I guess your advice helped."

**_"You are welcome."_**

Harry continued on his way to the bank where the will reading was to take place. He walked in and found Griphook waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter, sir, I have been asked to escort you to the will reading. Master Lupin is there already, and we are ready to start." Griphook led Harry through another pair of doors off to the right. Down a short hallway and Harry found himself in a small chamber with Lupin and another goblin. Lupin immediately jumped up and seized Harry in a tight hug. Harry realized that the older man was actually crying. Harry mentally asked Emrys for his help.

**_" Lupin, do not cry because he is dead, smile because he lived."_**

"Wh-where did that come from? Harry, did you say that?"

"No that was Emrys," at which point the indicated gave a small bow that was actually quite comical. "He's the birthday gift Hagrid sent me. A Wyvern."

"Good lord! They exist? And he talks? When we were younger, James always said he had seen one once, but none of us ever believed him!"

"Yeah, Hagrid said they were rare. And he doesn't talk, he project his thoughts into others' minds"

"I am fully sorry to break up this moment, but we really must begin the reading," said the goblin. "My name is Clawtear. I will read to you the last will and testament of Sirius Black."

_I, Sirius Orion Black, in sound mind do write this will. Obviously, if you're reading this I've gotten myself killed somehow. But I don't want you guys to be sad. I'll be in a better place (I hope). I have decided finally on what to do with all the crud I've managed to accumulate. Remus, I want you to take half my gold and anything from the house you want. Harry, the rest is yours. The rest of the gold, the house, everything. Do what you want with it. Just keep Moony at the house. Moony, stay there and watch over Harry. As the last Marauder, I want you to be Harrys' godfather now. It's what James would have wanted. Look out for each other._

Sirius 

As Clawtear finished the reading both Harry and Lupin had tears in their eyes. But they were tears of happiness, because both were sure that Sirius was in the better place.

"A moment, please, Mr. Potter." said Clawtear as Harry was about to leave. "I have something I need to discuss with you in private." Harry followed the goblin up several flights of stairs until the reached what appeared to be the top office in the bank. "Mr. Potter, how much do you know about the goblin society?"

"Not really anything, why?"

"Since you do not know this I will tell you. I am the manager of Gringotts. I am the single most powerful goblin in existence. All of the factions that exist within the goblin race swear loyalty to the goblin in my position. Now, can you guess why someone in position would read a will in an, excuse my saying this, routine case?"

"No, not really."

"Because you are extraordinary. When you left yesterday, young Griphook came running to tell me that not only did you remember his name, but you also wore the ring of Gryffindor. Yes, I know all about your unique history, Mr. Potter. But the point is that in the time of Godric, three different groups of beings swore everlasting loyalty to his bloodline because of the help he gave them. The goblins were one of them. Representatives from the other two are waiting for us in my office. Would you like to meet them?"

"I suppose I probably should." said Harry. They walked into Clawtears' office. Inside were a deep chestnut centaur and a merfolk chieftain in a pool of water. Both were male.

"Harry, this is Chiron of the centaurs, and Tirtes of the merfolk. They are in positions similar to mine with their people." Both leaders bowed respectfully to Harry. Chiron picked up from where Clawtear had ended. " Our people owed, and still owe a great debt to your bloodline. We have come to offer you the support of our peoples in your upcoming war." Tirtes nodded in agreement, unable to converse in English while above water. Clawtear picked back up. "Harry, we offer you these three rings as signs of our loyalty. If you require our counsel all you need do is concentrate upon us while wearing the rings and we will appear at your side." The three beings each handed Harry a ring. Clawtears' was ornate gold and silver, swirled around each other. Chirons' seemed to be made of a carved and polished wood, and the ring from Tirtes appeared to be crystalline.

Thank you all. I hold each of your peoples with great respect. This means a lot to me. And not to be rude, but I really must be going." The three leaders bowed to Harry and he made his way back to the entrance of Gringotts.

**_"That was different."_**

"Yes, but they'll be sorely needed in the war."

Harry spent the next few hours in his room, practicing the control of his cuff and reading. After the first 45 minutes he had the cuff fairly well figured out, and moved on to his studies. He opened Totaema. Harry was soon enthralled by the American born wizardry. It used a small object; a Totaem, the witch or wizard had a special link with. It could do most anything, from making weaponry to everyday objects. The hardest part was to figure out what your Totaem was. Harry began to read that chapter when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Tom.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. I am sorry to have disturbed your studies, but there is a young lady downstairs asking for you. I believe she said her name was Miss Chang. Shall I send her up or turn her away?"

"Um, please send her up. I guess."

"As you wish, sir." As Tom went back downstairs, Harry ran about in a mad panic. He had to clean up his room before Cho got up there. And get out of the dress robe. He tossed it into his trunk. Underneath he had worn the graphorn muggle cloths. Over those he tossed the coat.

**_"What are you doing?"_**

"Remember that friend we were going to meet? She's shown up a week early. Now hide. I want to surprise her."

**_"I doubt that I will ever understand humans."_** But Emrys complied well enough, flitting up to the top of the doorframe and remaining motionless. Before long there was a knock at the door.

"Harry?" For some reason the Marauder streak in him chose to well up. He was wearing the coat and used the special un-noticibility of it.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Cho opened the door and walked in, expecting to see Harry. He was nowhere to be found.

"Harry, where are you?" He appeared right in front of her. "AHHH! Great Merlin, you scared me Harry! How did you do that?"

"I was given this coat for my birthday a few days ago. It has a spell on it so that when I don't want to be noticed, I'm not. I didn't really have a chance to test it out before now."

"Well, it works. I thought I was going to need to rushed to the hospital."

"Sorry. Now, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Cho started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. "You can tell me. Really. Would you like to sit down?" When she nodded, they moved over towards the chairs, on the other side of the dresser. But in front of it, she suddenly stopped.

"Harry, where did that come from?" Cho asked in a hushed voice. She was pointing to the Raven Talon. Shit. He had left it out on the dresser. Cho seemed almost afraid of it.

"Sit down Cho, it's a long story." Harry told her everything from getting the note from his father to the reading of Sirius' will, who Sirius was and what happened afterward. At the end she was silent.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your godfather, Harry. It must have been horrible to lose your family twice. Now I feel bad for being about to burden you with my problem as well."

"Don't. I feel bad about the way I treated you last year. I didn't know what you had gone through. Now I do." Cho looked as if she was about to cry. "But on the other side of things, Emrys made good sense. He told me not to be sad Sirius was gone, to be happy that he had been here."

"I suppose that does make sense." She looked happier now. "But who's Emrys?"

"That's right, I forgot to introduce you. Hey, Emrys, come down and meet Cho." He swooped off the top of the door and skimmed her head before alighting on Harrys' shoulder.

"Ah, Harry look out, a dragon!" Cho screamed, pointing at Emrys.

"No, a Wyvern. Hagrid sent him to me. He's the one who told me not to grieve."

"He told you?"

"Wyverns can communicate telepathically. Their just a smart as us, but really rare. Say hello."

"**_Good day, madam Cho. I can see why friend Harry wished to come meet you. From what I can see in his mind, you are quite beautiful."_** Cho began to giggle while Harry turned the brightest shade of red imaginable.

"Why thank you. You're very elegant." said Cho. The winged wonder gave another of his comical bows.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Cho?" Cho instantly lost the look of happiness that she had gotten from his embarrassment.

"You're probably going to think this is really stupid. But, here goes. Almost as soon as school let out at the beginning of the summer, I've been having these weird dreams. I tried to talk to my parents about them, but they brushed them off as normal. But I know they're not. I just feel it somehow. The reason I had to talk to you is because you're in the dream." Harry was noticeably shocked at that. "You are. We're both in the Ravenclaw common room, next to the fireplace. The fire's out and we step in. I'm wearing that thing over there on your dresser. You're wearing one too, but yours is different. You haven't got one, have you?" Harry held out his wrist and Cho gasped in a frightened way. She continued on with her narration, voice shaking. "We hold them up and the wall slides down to reveal a staircase. At the bottom is a big place with lots of other rooms, but we go straight to the middle. There's a pedestal with a ring and a book on it. The book is blue. The ring is a silver ravens' head; the beak is open holding a big sapphire. Then we're suddenly in the great hall. There are seven people there. Four of them are old and look kind of like ghosts, but aren't blue. The other three are normal, but one of them is dressed like a muggle. He has green hair spiked up with silver tips and a coat like yours only white and sleeveless. The other man is tall, gray haired and has silver robes. The one girl has purple-blue hair and a white robe. Then I wake up. Please tell me I'm not crazy Harry." The last bit was whispered so quietly Harry almost didn't catch it. Slowly, as if older than he was, Harry got up and walked over to the Raven Talon. He picked it up and walked back to Cho.

"There's only one way, Cho. Put this on. Then we'll know." Cho wanted to refuse it, but something in Harrys' tone wouldn't let her. He sounded as she had wanted him to, as though he had all the answers, but he sounded tired beyond his years too. She took it.

As soon as the cuff touched her it lit up. She slipped it on and in a flash it resized to her wrist. "What does it mean Harry?" she whispered, almost in tears again.

"It means we need to get back to Hogwarts. Now."

**Okay, some more specific notes.**

**K,W,G,T,B- Sorry you feel that way. But I assure you; there will be a substantial plot.**

**Dark Miko 13- Hell yes! Harry/Cho is the only real way to go! Although I have read some Harry/Tonks and Harry/OC I liked.**

**Dragon Sword Master- Thanks. This one is going to be my first full story, so I gotta pull out all the stops. And what is the point of making Harry Godrics' heir if he's not going to be powerful? As for the Harry/Cho/(fem) Blaise, I'm not sure how to get that worked in to the story. It's like I already have the beginning written, the end mapped out in my head, and the middle flowing from my fingers to the keyboard. Besides, Harrys' always kinda seemed like a one-woman guy to me (unless he's evil, but I'm not going there!). If there was another girl involved, she would have to be OC because I wouldn't know how to write a girl from Hogwarts into their situation. If you're adamant that Blaise should be in here, e-mail me some ideas.**

**thebravegodric- Thank you. Emrys came to me as I was typing, but the letter from James was the one thing I knew I had to put in. In every Harry as the heir of Gryffindor somebody else tells him. That seemed wrong to me, because if Lily was of non-magic stock then it would come from James. And somebody always knows of Harrys' ancestral link to Godric in those stories, so why not James himself?**

**General Notes: Warning! I type very slowly! An update a week would be the most anybody should hope for, and maybe less at the moment. I'm getting bogged down by schoolwork and practices for our musical that is coming up in three weeks. Damn lines!**

Also, any staunch believers in Ron/Hermione relationships, consider this your one and only warning. Ain't gonna happen here. My personal feelings on that is the two of them are way to different to be able to satisfy each other, so I have some new plans for them. You have been warned. Well, se you next time.


	4. Discoveries

YEAR Six at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood

A/N: I should probably start putting in my disclaimer so I don't get pulled off the site. Nothing but the original stuff here is mine. Also, I would like to ask on a more personal note that anybody who reads this chapter pauses and takes a brief moment of silence, because my grandmother passed away while I was working on it. This chapter will therefore be dedicated to her. Thank you.

Ch. 4: Discoveries

"Why?" asked Cho.

"Cho, this may be hard to believe, but you are the heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw. The cuff proves it. It was hers."

"No way. That can't be true. I don't believe it."

"It is. Your dream, it must be of some significance. You said that there was a staircase behind the fireplace?" She nodded. "That must be where the ring and book belonging to Rowena were hidden. You have to have them before you turn seventeen. Wait, when's your birthday?"

"Not for another week. Why?"

"You have to put on the ring and read the journal before you turn seventeen. Before you finish growing into your power."

"Alright Harry. I have no idea what's going on, but you at least seem to have one. What should I tell my parents?"

"Just tell them that you're going back a little early, to do some studying or something. I don't know, you're the Ravenclaw; use your mind."

"They'll buy the studying story. But couldn't I tell them about who I am now?"

"NO! Absolutely not! Why do you think that Vol-, I mean you- know- who was after me in the first place? He's the heir of Slytherin. If he kills off all the other heirs then he gets all the power of Hogwarts. And he's already gotten all of Hufflepuffs' descendants. We're the only ones left. Just us."

"Alright. I just have to get my things from Diagon Alley first. I'll meet you downstairs at dinner time." Cho turned to leave.

"Wait Cho." said Harry. "That crazy old witch told me to give you this too." Harry held out the raven necklace that the lady had given him." She said it was for you. She said it was as old as the cuffs. Take it." Cho fastened it around her neck.

"Thanks Harry. It's beautiful." Cho put on the necklace and disappeared to find her parents. Harry just sat on his bed, mulling over what had happened.

**_"I meant what I said Harry. I can see through your mind why you were so eager to meet your 'friend'. Though I think she may be a bit more to you."_** Emrys snickered mentally.

"Shut up you. You shouldn't go rifling through other peoples' thoughts, you know."

**_"I didn't. Our bonding keyed me in to your emotions. Also, my hearing is sensitive enough to detect that your heart race increased when Miss Chang entered the room. Incidentally, hers was the same, and I was able to pick up some emotions from her as well. She apparently feels the same way about you as you do her."_**

"That's interesting. But still, don't get into other peoples heads. It's not polite."

**_"As you wish."_** There was another snicker, but Harry was once again lost in thought and didn't hear. Harry sat and continued to think for several more hours.

Several hours later Harry roused himself to pack up and make ready to leave. But this time he had Hedwig with him as well.

"Hedwig, we're going to leave. But I'm going to put your cage in my pocket. Can you ride on my shoulder for a bit?" Hedwig flapped over to his shoulder and settled in. He put her cage into the pocket with his trunk. "Come on Emrys, we're going to be late!" he said. The little winged being glided over from the window where he was investigating the Bundimuns on the underside of the windowsill. He settled without complaint onto Harrys' free shoulder. Then the trio turned and left the room for good.

Harry waited for Cho near the entrance to Diagon Alley. At five minutes to six she and her parents walked back through. Her parents were defiantly not what he was expecting. Harry expected to see two people dressed in traditional Oriental robes and putting up a good fight about sending their daughter off with somebody they didn't know. What he was greeted with instead was an enthusiastic young pair of parents. Chos' father seemed to be in his early forties, and was wearing a pair of tan slacks with a maroon sweater on under a pair of blue robes. Her mother wore robes of the same shade blue, with jeans and a long sleeved black shirt on underneath. She looked to be in her late thirties. Chos' father came up to Harry and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Mr. Potter, how wonderful to finally meet you! Cho has told us so much about you. It's an honor to finally meet." He let go of Harrys' hand and stared at the Wyvern on Harry's shoulder. "Amazing! You keep company with a Wyvern! Tell me, do they talk?"

**_"Yes, I do."_** said Emrys, swishing his tail a bit.

"He talked to me! Truly amazing."

"Dad, we have to go!"

"Right, yes dear, have a good time studying at school. We'll see you in December." With that Chos' parents exited back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry about that," said Cho " Dad's a bit of a magical creature enthusiast. He was born a Muggle, so he finds magical creatures really exciting. Like I said before, they bought the schoolwork story. They were ecstatic when I told them I was going with you. They hold you in high regard ever since I told them about you teaching me DADA last year. They saw how well my score had improved and I think they wanted you to take over for Umbridge. Plus, they never lost faith in you when you said you- know-who was back."

"Thanks. But you should call him by his name. Voldemort. Or at least Tom Riddle, that's his real name. Professor Dumbledore says far of a name increases fear of the person."

"I don't think I can manage his name yet. But I think I can handle Tom. By the way, how are we getting to Hogwarts? The express doesn't leave until September."

"Emrys can teleport us, can't you?" Emrys nodded. "Hold on Cho." Cho grabbed her trunk in one hand and Akis' cage in the other. Harry put his am around her waist and they were off in a swirl of Wyvern magic. Emrys was able to tell where to go through Harrys' thoughts. As the magic receded, they found themselves in Professor Dumbledores' study facing a very surprised headmaster.

Hedwig took wing out of the widow in Dumbledores' tower as soon as the last vestiges of the transfer wore off. Emrys flew up to Fawks stand and they began to look at the phoenix as though they were talking.

"Might you perhaps tell me Harry, how it is that you and Miss Chang have come to stand in my office?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well sir, it's kind of a long story." said Harry.

"I assure you, we have all the time we need."

"Well, as you know since you sent me my 'inheritance', I have stepped into the power of Godric Gryffindor. You then sent me to Diagon Alley. Cho had already asked me to meet her there, so I wrote to tell her where I was. Then some old lady pulled me off the street and gave me Chos' necklace, our cuffs and the Runeblade." Dumbledore interrupted to ask about the Runeblade. Harry presented it, and he turned it over in his hands for a few moments before allowing Harry to continue. "Anyway, the old lady gave me those things, telling me the Raven Talon would activate in the presence of Rowennas' heiress. It was on my dresser when Cho came to see me, and it reacted. She's the heiress to Ravenclaw. And now we need to get her the ring and book from in Ravenclaws' common room." Cho nodded, agreeing with Harry.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea. Please come see me when you have finished, miss Chang. You too, Harry."

"Headmaster, how will we get into the common room?" asked Cho.

"Ah, yes. None of the common rooms have passwords set until the beginning of the term. You shall be able to get in just by asking the passageway to open."

"Thank you professor."

Harry and Cho walked along for a while. He let Cho lead, as he had never been to the Ravenclaw rooms. Eventually he recognized the hall as the one the library was in. Harry commented on this.

"What better place for the Ravenclaw rooms than here?" Cho said, stopping across the hall from the library. There was a stone statue of an ancient wizard.

"Please let us into my common room." said Cho. The wizard stepped out of the way and a door opened in the wall. A staircase was behind it, leading upwards. "After you." She said to Harry. He walked up the stairs and into the common room. It as a bit smaller than the Gryffindor common room, but was much cozier. The entire floor was carpeted in blue rug up to the fireplace. The fireplace. Harry and Cho walked up to it. There was no fire burning in it, and no ashes left from the previous one.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"No. But we have to anyway." said Cho. They both held up the cuffs and the back of the fireplace dropped away, revealing the passage from Chos' dream. True to her dream, they walked straight through to the pedestal. Cho reached out with trembling hands and removed the book and ring. She was about to put the ring on when Harry stopped her.

"Lets go somewhere else. I have an idea…"

Harry and Cho walked up the staircase towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. As they neared her, Harry began to tell Cho the way in.

"See, she's right up there."

"Hello Mr. Potter. You've come back early."

"I know I have. Could you please let us in?"

"I have no problem allowing you in, but who is your friend. I don't recall seeing her before. Is she in Gryffindor?"

"No, but she is trustworthy, you can let her in."

"As you wish. You are the master of Gryffindor tower, you are the one to say who can and cannot enter." The Fat Lady swung on her hinges and exposed the hole into the Gryffindor common room. Harry helped Cho up the step and followed through the portal.

"Harry, why did we come here? It's a nice room, and it's nice you would trust me with being allowed in here, but did it have to be now?"

"Well, I had an idea. If there was a Chamber of Secrets for Slytherin, and you had your hidden rooms, then I probably have one too. I was going to look around while you read your journal. That's something that should be done on your own."

"Alright, but how are you going to find the chamber?"

"I noticed that when we opened your passageway the stone in my ring lit up. I was hoping to use it as an indicator."

"Oh. Okay. But one last question. I know what the Gryffindor ring is, but what are the other three?"

"Well, I'll tell you, but you shouldn't tell anybody else. They came from the three leaders of the goblins, merfolk and centaurs. They pledged their loyalty to our side and cause. The rings let me converse with them if I need to."

"Thank you for telling me Harry. Now, I should probably start reading." Cho slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, settled onto one of the couches and began to read. Harry meanwhile began to use his ring as a method of searching for a hidden room. As he did, he also looked at the other three rings on his right hand, as Cho had drawn his attention back to them. He hadn't realized it at the time, but all four of his rings were on the same hand. First, the goblin ring, on his index finger. Then the centaur ring on his middle finger. His right ring finger bore the ring of Gryffindor and the ring of the merfolk chieftain was on his little finger. It was a wonder he could hold his hand up at all. The ruby in his third ring flared up in the midst of Harrys' musings. He was faced at the stone wall between the two staircases leading to the dormitories. Without conscious thought, Harry held up the ring and a portion of the wall turned into a door. Harry opened it and walked inside. It was near identical to the one in the Ravenclaw common room. However, instead of a pedestal in the middle of the main room, there was a large shimmering glass mirror, not unlike the Mirror of Erised. But the glass seemed to be made of the same material as the fluid in Dumbledores' Penseive. It shimmered and glowed with a silver inner light. No sooner had Harry thought of Dumbledore than the mirror shivered and the image of his study appeared. It was incredibly accurate, down to the silver instruments on the small table. Harry became engrossed in the image and was watching Dumbledore for a good ten minutes before anything happened. Just as Harry was about to continue exploring, the door to Dumbledores' study burst open and an out of breath Remus Lupin burst in. Dumbledore stood immediately and rushed to his side. Harry found that he could hear what was happening as soon as Lupin spoke.

"I came as soon as I heard, headmaster. I have just found out that Lord Lobos himself is on his way here, accompanied by two full ranks of his personal bodyguards. His intention is to extend the Pacte de Lupus to Harry."

"What? How is it that he has found out Harry is here?"

"He was apparently having the boy watched. Also, some lookouts were stationed around the perimeter of Hogwarts, as soon as he appeared here they notified Lord Lobos."

"They shall have to be detained as long as possible. Harry is currently with Miss Chang, and is helping her to come into power. She is the second heir to Hogwarts power, and we must make sure we have all the possible power on our side when Voldemort finds out about Harry stepping into the mantle of his inheritance."

" I do not think it will be possible, sir. I have also heard that three troops of vampires and the Count Trismegestus are on their way here. It is my own personal belief that he wishes to offer Harry the Pacte de Nocternus. Both groups will arrive within minutes of each other."

"Then we have no choice. We must find Harry and miss Chang to remove them to a safer location as quickly as possible." Harry involuntarily shuddered and inadvertently touched the mirror. He instantly felt a suction on his entire body and a slight whirling. The next moment he landed, unceremoniously, on the floor in Dumbledores study.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read this far. All of you who review my work give me some real happiness. Thanks.**

**Keyblade Master 44: Now that you mention it, I think I've seen it before too. So, to everybody out there, if it was your idea, credit is rightfully yours.**

**White Wizard 101: Nope, the Wyvern is reptilian, similar to a dragon, but possessing only one set of legs. They do, however, have powers similar to that of a Phoenix.**

**Crimson Katana: Yeah I know the storyline is a bit cliché, but it's one I like, and hopefully I can put a new spin on it. And I know that all of you must have seen the Cho as Ravenclaws' heir coming a long way off.**

**Dragon Sword Master: About the Harry and Cho getting together; it'll happen, but I don't want to rush it. When I rush, I get sloppy and it becomes a piece of shit. Plus this is (hopefully) going to be a real romantic, loving relationship between them. Not just some shoddy quickie. And as for the Harry being powerful, same thing. No rushing. Harry has become Gryffindors' heir, giving him the potential to be as good or better as Godric was, but he hasn't automatically gained all the power and knowledge that he had. And a lot of his power will be form outside sources (Emrys, the sword, the Runeblade etc.).**

**And about the Blaise thing, she can't be related to Voldemort or Slytherin at all. To hold all the power of Hogwarts, Voldemort will have to be the only heir left. And that includes from Slytherin. But I may still be open to the possibility. Especially if Cho turns out to be a bit of a nympho.**

**Thebravegodric: I honestly wasn't thinking of that when I wrote the merfolk in. I was thinking more along the lines of support to the war effort (food for the troops, shelter the ones who need it, help the wounded and that sort of stuff). But that would be friggin' awesome. I think I might have to do that now. And I have an idea for Voldemort, if you're willing to help. Find any info on the kraken that you can and e-mail it to me. I would, of course, modify it with some nasty little magical powers. It might be a bit before I respond, because this isn't my primary e-mail address.**

**Puer2: I wouldn't sit there waiting, cause like I put at the end of chapter three, I type slow and have a lot of other stuff to do. But I am aiming for once a week, every other week at most unless something comes up.**

Well, until the next installment, my faithful reviewers. I bid you a fond farewell and goodnight.


	5. Bonds of the Beasts

YEAR Six at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood

Disclaimer: Do not meddle in the affairs of dragon for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

Ch. 5: Bonds of the Beasts

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore and Remus with a very sheepish look on his face. "Erm, hi Professor. Lupin. How are you?"

"Harry, would you mind telling me how you have come to be in my office this time? I didn't notice Emrys with you this time." asked Dumbledore.

"Well, this one was a bit of an accident. I found some hidden rooms in the Gryffindor tower, and in the middle was a bid mirror. The glass looked a bit like the fluid in your Penseive. When I thought about you, your office appeared in the mirror. I accidentally touched it and feel through. That's how I got here." Harry finished and was silent.

"What you have just described, Harry, is a shimmerglass. They are rare, and very powerful forms of transportation. Please look behind you." Harry did as he was told, and was shocked even further to see a portal leading leading back to the secret rooms. Lupin, however, wasn't able to see it for some reason, and even Dumbledore didn't seem sure of where it was. "As you seem to be able to tell, neither Remus nor myself know exactly where the portal is. You are the only person who can see or use it because you are the one who passed through. It will close up again after you return."

"That's great and all, but how'd it work?"

"The shimmerglass is both simple and complex at the same time. The knowledge of creating them has been lost. But the working requires no special talent. Simple by thinking of a place or person they can see the image in the glass. The witch or wizard has simply to walk through after that. And from my knowledge of shimmerglasses, and their workings, I surmise that you caught the majority of the conversation occurring in this office?"

"Yes sir. What' the Pacte de Lupus and the Pacte de Nocternus? And who are Lord Lobos and Count Trismegestus?"

Lupin answered these questions. "Lord Lobos is the leader of all the werewolf tribes. And Count Trismegestus rules the vampire covens. The 'Pactes', are ancient ceremonies. Pacte de Lupus means 'Brotherhood of the Wolves'. And Pacte de Nocternus means 'Brotherhood of the Night'. They are highly dangerous rituals through which the recipient gains all the strengths of the bonder with none of the weaknesses. It is almost never done. There have been no recipients in the lifespan of either Lobos or Trismegestus. And vampires live a long time."

"Then what's the problem? I'll just accept and then they can leave."

"Harry, nobody, ever, has received both Pactes and lived to tell about it. They are either driven mad by the power, or one of the groups hunts the person down. Vampires and werewolves don't get along well. They consider it an insult to mix their powers." Dumbledore interjected himself at this point.

"Vampires and werewolves have a long and bloody history, Harry. Not many know it, but the originators of both lines were brothers. The entire hatred of each others' races grew out of simple sibling rivalry."

"Then we'll have to talk to them, won't we?"

"I suppose we must. Go and get miss Chang, Harry. Meet us down in the great hall. We shall meet both delegations, and you will have to make a choice. To need to refuse one offer is bad, but it would amount to suicide for you to refuse both. I am afraid that you must pick one."

"Alright, headmaster, I'll get Cho. But where's Emrys? He got left in here when I went to the Ravenclaw rooms."

"Ah, so that is his name. He flew up to the owlry in search of you. You might try calling him."

"Thank you headmaster." Harry walked back through the portal, calling to Emrys with his mind. In a whirl of magic, Emrys appeared at his side.

"_**Here you are. I was exploring your castle."**_

"It's not my castle, Emrys."

"_Yet, as heir to one of its' founders, you most certainly lay claim to a quarter at least."_

"Whatever, we have to get Cho." Harry raced from his private rooms back into the common room. He found Cho asleep on the couch. Harry was struck out of the blue by how utterly innocent she looked. He found it hard to shake her awake.

"Wha? Harry what happened? I finished the journal, and then I was so sleepy. I laid down and the next thing I know you're waking me up."

"It happened to me too Cho. I think that's how our powers get hold on us. But there's a problem, and we have to go. Now." Harry helped Cho to her feet.

"Lead on." Harry led Cho through the secret chamber in the Gryffindor tower to the shimmerglass. Surprisingly, Cho said she knew what it was. "It was in the journal." she said. Harry envisioned the great hall, and they both stepped through.

They appeared in the great hall at the same time as Dumbledore and Lupin. They didn't even have time to get a word out before a booming knock was heard. The doors were flung open as Lobos and Trismegestus strode in, arguing. Their respective soldiers hurried behind on either side, shooting venomous glares at each other.

"a complete outrage!" Lord Lobos was shouting. "I make my way here to act in the best interest of my people, only to find you, of all beings, trying to destroy our last hope!"

"Why do you think I am here, you savage? For my own health? The sun is as detrimental to us as silver is to you!" Harry noted that all the vampire guards carried silver blades, while the werewolf guards' blades shone with a faint light. "He is the last hope for my people as well! We have as much right as any of you beasts." The argument was nearing blows when Dumbledore stopped it.

"**Quiet!** That is more than enough from the both of you! We know why you are here." Both leaders instantly fell silent as if they were chastised little children. But the arrogance soon returned to both faces.

"Then you know that it is my right to ask Potter to partake in the Pacte de Lupus?" commanded Lobos.

"Bah! Lies and skullduggery! We are the ones with the rights in this situation. I see you have a spy in this school, Lobos. You are trying to tip the balance in your favor!"

"He is no spy of mine! You have corrupted one of my children and turned him against me. I will not let this stand!"

Once again, Dumbledore silenced the two. **"That is enough!" May I remind you, that as the headmaster of this school, I have the power to remove you both from the premises, permanently." **Both leaders again fell silent. This time they remained so. Dumbledore resumed speaking. "As I said, we know why you are here. Harry is the one with whom the choice ultimately lies, so you may address him. I warn you, any more violence, verbal or physical, and I will have you removed from Hogwarts." While Dumbledore was addressing the two, Cho turned to Harry and spoke in a low whisper.

"Harry, what's going on? Who are they and what do they want with you?"

"They are the leaders of the werewolf packs and vampire covens. Both sides want me to take part in some different 'Pacte' thingy. I can only choose one though, or I'll probably go insane." Cho gasped.

"Why do they want you?"

"We're about to find out." Harry and Cho stopped whispering when Lord Lobos spoke to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if you indeed know what it is I want from you, then you know it is the last hope of my people. While we suffer terribly under your kind, if the dark lord were to win your war we would be far worse off. If you were to partake in our Pacte, we would swear everlasting fealty to your cause. You would also gain personally all our strengths, and none of our weaknesses."

"What are those strengths?" asked Harry.

"You would gain an incredible amount of strength, young one. You would also be faster, your senses would be heightened, and your power would grow as the moon does."

"Bah! The moon trick is not limited to you alone! He would gain the same power were he bonded to us!" interjected Count Trismegestus. "Harry, we need you for the same reason as the 'other' being over there." he said, choosing his words carefully as he knew Dumbledore would not hesitate to make good on his threat. "Were you to join us, your powers would be so much the better. You would be a master Occlumens and Legellimins with no training required. Your reflexes would double exponentially. Your injuries would heal at four times the natural rate and you could recover from any mortal injury by drinking blood! You wouldn't need blood to sustain yourself day to day either. Just for mortal injuries. Join us Harry."

"I need you to both answer one more question. Why are there no successful cases of both bonds?" Lobos quickly came up with an answer.

"Because their demon blood taints the purity of the werewolf bond! What have you to say to that, filthy night shadow?" Count Trismegestus was silent for several minutes before replying. He seemed to be weighing whether the survival of his people was worth divulging the huge secret. In the end, life won out.

"There has been. Four to be precise." He was instantly interrupted by Lobos.

"Lies! All lies! Do not listen to him!"

"Be quiet, you flea ridden mutt!" Trismegestus continued. "When a Convert Vampire is created, all the knowledge and memories of the 'parent' are passed on to the 'child'. A Convert Vampire is made when a human is bitten by the vampire specifically to make another, not for feeding purposes. Thus, the knowledge of all generations is passed on to the next." Seeing the surprise of the wizards and witch, Trismegestus went into further detail. "Yes, vampires are mortal. We generally tend to have a lifespan around three times longer than the average wizard, or six times that of an average muggle. But that is beside the point. In vampire memory, there are four instances of double-bonding taking place. All four occurred at the same time. Two witches, two wizards. The four founders of your school. They were the only ones who were ever magically strong enough to survive the bonds intact."

"Thank you, Count." Trismegestus bowed to Harry. "I have made a decision, and it hinges upon one condition. My choice is this: I wish to accept both Pactes." Harrys' decision was met with uproar.

"- I would advise against this." said Dumbledore.

"-Are you insane Harry?" came from Lupin.

"I'll not allow it!" howled Lobos.

"You'll never survive it!" yelled Trismegestus. Harry silenced all four with a raised hand.

"Count, Lord, Lupin-" Harry began. "I can survive it. I am heir to the power of a Hogwarts founder. I am heir to Godric Gryffindor. I have stepped into the mantle of his power. I will survive it." Count Trismegestus and his vampires dropped to their knees at the knowledge of Harrys' ancestry. Lord Lobos stood slack jawed and Lupin was dumbfounded. Dumbledore merely gave a small smile, as if he had expected this to happen from the beginning.

"Milord, if this is true, then I will happily allow the noble vampire bond to co-exist with that of those savages." said Trismegestus. Dumbledore nodded, assuring him of Harrys' words.

"I don't care!" yelled Lobos "I won't mix my people with vampires. It's un-natural!" Harry had an answer for that.

"You probably don't know this, but your peoples share a common ancestry. The originators of both lines were brothers. Your hatred of each other sprung from a family argument."

"By the earth-mother, lord, he smells not of lies." spoke one of Lord Lobos' troops in an awed voice.

"I see no lie in his mind." agreed Count Trismegestus.

"But, still, …" said Lord Lobos, weakening.

"It is the only hope for our peoples." Trismegestus said quietly. "Come, brother, let us mend this rift by uniting in the boy."

"Very well. I place the good of my people above my own prejudices." said Lord Lobos.

"Wait a moment. I said I had one condition to be filled first." Harry turned to Cho. "You're a heir too. You have as much right to this as me." Harry turned back to the rest. "If the invitation isn't extended to Cho as well, the heiress of Ravenclaw, then I will not accept either." Count Trismegestus was aceptive of Harrys' terms immediately. Lord Lobos had to hem and haw over 'honor' and 'regressions of traditions' before reluctantly agreeing. Cho was interested and also accepted both Pactes.

"They need to lay down." said Trismegestus. Dumbledore conjured gurneys for each of them. After Harry and Cho had settled down, the Count walked in between them. Lobos did the same. Count Trismegestus put his hands on their right eyes, while Lord Lobos took both left hands. "This may hurt a bit." warned the Count before he and Lobos began to chant. Instantly, tattoos began to spread from their hands. The ones around the eyes spiraled in a rectangle twice, before dropping along the nose and bending three times, giving the appearance of a bared fang above the right side of the lip. The tattoos from Lord Lobos spread down their fingers in a pattern of claws. They burned black on Harry and white on Cho. As the elders removed their hands, Harry and Cho let out simultaneous agonizing screams and collapsed into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Oh, shit, did something go wrong with the bondings? Will Harry and Cho wake up? If they do, will they both be sane? Am I an evil author for writing a cliffhanger? Find out in my next installment. **** And so everyone knows, Emrys is pronounced Emris.**

**The Brave Godric: Well, I try to keep the chapters at a manageable length for me. I normally end up writing each chapter in a span of about two and a half hours, and normally after midnight when I'm feeling the most creative. And please get something to me for the kraken. If you have any suggestions for magic powers for the thing, feel free to suggest them.**

**J or the Blind: Thanks. I am writing about a chapter a week, so you shouldn't be disappointed.**

**Dragon Sword Master: I'll keep the door open on Blaise. I think I answered your other questions in the story and the general author note. And for questions from your last review: 1- The bonding with vampires and werewolves will definitely give Harry more power now and, 2- I have the chapters more planned out now, and Harry and Cho probably won't get together before Chapter 10 (at least not in any described events **** ). They'll be back in classes by then. I actually plan for the chapter before that to get Ron and Hermione with the OC's I came up with for them. I'm gonna have so much more fun with that (insert evil laugh here).**


	6. Founders, the Pillars of Hogwarts Four

YEAR Six at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood

Disclaimer: Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines.

Ch. 6: Founders, the Pillars of Hogwarts Four

Harry sat up, feeling as if he had just been run over by a herd of centaurs. Then he remembered the bondings and looked around for Cho. She was lying right next to him. He gently shook her awake.

"Harry where are we?" They appeared to be in the great hall, but there were far fewer paintings on the walls and everything seemed… newer.

"Hah! I told you they'd make it!" said a voice behind them. Harry and Cho whirled around to see four people behind them.

"Harry, they're four of the people from my dream!" whispered Cho. She spoke in a whisper because they were in awe. Standing before them were the four founders of Hogwarts. It appeared that Godric Gryffindor had spoken. Grumbling, the man next to them handed Godric a handful of galleons. He had to be Salazar Slytherin. Rowenna Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff stood with them.

"What do you mean we 'made it'? You knew we were coming? And where are we?" Harry asked, the questions all spilling out at once.

"Calm down young one." said Godric in his booming voice. "Yes, we knew you were coming. At least, Rowenna did. As your friend probably has guessed by now, Rowenna and her decedents are or will be, seers of a sort. Ah! I'm no good at explaining that, you do it." Rowenna picked up where Godric left off.

"Well, we aren't really seers. They see the future through patchy 'visions', and often do not remember what they prophecy. And it always comes out like a bloody rhyme." Harry smirked, both at remembering Professor Trelawny and at hearing language of that sort from a lady. "What we do is called Oracaling. We See the future in dreams and in trances and can recall it from memory instead of counting one someone else's memory." While Rowenna was going over the fine points of Oracaling, Helga occasionally pointing out things she skipped, to Cho, Godric pulled Harry aside with Salazar.

"Harry, we need to talk to you. Salazar and I have some very important things to tell you. And I'm afraid you aren't going to like some of it. I'm afraid we need to heap more responsibilities on you. First of all, I'm afraid that you do have to kill the one you call Voldemort." Harry sighed and looked downwards. Then he received a shock greater than he would from Snape giving him a Christmas present. Salazar came over and put an arm around Harrys' shoulder.

"I know, boy, that it isn't something you will enjoy doing. That's good. Keeps you from turning out like him. But what he has done cannot be let to happen again. Muggle born and half-bloods alike need your protection."

"But don't you… aren't you… don't you hate everyone except pure-bloods?" At this both Godric and Salazar smiled and began to chuckle. Godric actually fielded this question.

"While Salazar did once think that way, you don't anymore, do you Sala."

"Gods above and below, don't call me that. But no I don't."

"Salazar made that comment after a week without sleep when a muggle born wizard blew up a cauldron in his face. He left for a month, and just when we finally gave up hope on ever seeing him again, he came walking back through the doors. With a new wife." Godric shot Salazar a sly glance. When he saw Harrys' inquisitive look, Salazar picked up the explanation with a sigh.

"While I was out cooling off, I fell in the forest and broke my ankle. And I had been so furious when I left I had completely forgotten my wand! I might have died there, if a muggle woman hadn't been out collecting herbs. She took me back to her cottage, and healed me with her own knowledge. Her name is Ruth. Once I was better, I asked her to marry me, and she accepted. So then I returned to the castle. The whole bit about me hating anyone but 'pure-bloods' is a complete load of bung."

"Thanks for telling me. But back to Voldemort. Do I have to kill him? Won't that wipe out your bloodline too?" Salazar gave another sigh.

"Yes, it will. But it's worth it if it means he's not around to taint it anymore. I don't want anymore death coming from my family lines."

"Harry, I'm afraid I have something else I must have you do. You know what dementors are and what they do, specifically to you correct?" Harry nodded. "But do you know why they do what they do? No, I didn't think so. Harry, there are, were in our time three other great powerful witches and wizards. Two were Merlin and Morgana. They fought for the light side of magic. But there was another, one whose powers in the dark arts would make Voldemort look like a trembling little first year. He wanted to take over our school. At the time, there were six houses in the school. Merlin and Morgana were two of six founders, the other four being us. Well, this evil one went by the name of Muerte, and he decided he wanted to turn our school into a school for the dark arts. We were furious. But we knew that even standing together as we did it would be a close fight. Then Merlin got an idea. He and Morgana brought spirits back from the afterlife. They all came to be known as 'shines'. 'Souls of the dead to fight darkness with light', he said. It was a brilliant idea. Only, just before we banished Muerte through an infinite gate, he cast a last spell. All of the shines were turned into the dementors. They were doomed to become what they hated most, just because they tried to help. Merlin and Morgana were utterly devastated. They used all their power to seal the infinite gate permanently, and in doing so, died. That is the only gate in existence that cannot ever be opened again. Anyway, the dementors were doomed to roam the earth knowing what they once were and hating what they are now. But their legends speak of one who will free them from their curse. They say that they 'will hurt most the one who will save them'. And all signs point to you."

"If they were souls of people themselves, why do they take the souls from other people?" Harry asked.

" It is part of the curse." Godric said. "Now Harry, as we are just memories worn into the walls of our castle, we have seen all that has happened through the ages. We have found a way for you to break the curse on the dementors. Your simply telling them what it is will command their allegiance. And no, it's not a ring, Harry." Godric said, seeing the look on Harrys' face. He held up a small, gray crystal. "The leading dementor wears a robe similar to this color, instead of black. Since you are especially sensitive to their power, we added a charm to protect you from them while you are within five feet of the crystal. Now, to free the dementors, all you need to do is shatter the crystal underneath the robes of the leading dementor. Then they will be free." As Godric handed the crystal to Harry, Salazar came back over to Harry.

"Harry, you don't have too much time left, so I shall speak quickly. I saw you slay my basilisk before. Another sad moment, but it had to be done. Basilisks are normally at the beck and call of their master. Before you, I was the only 'good' wizard who had the parsletoung trait. Without any human contact, my inherently 'good' basilisk went insane. So what do you think would happen if another arose? Another basilisk on the side of the light? And a final tip: a normal basilisk is pure white. Mine was green because I used my own energies to expediate the hatching process. My powers gave it some extra powers of its' own, as will yours, if you birth one. Use my advice wisely." As Salazar said the last few words, the world around Harry began to blur. He was heading home.

Harry sat up on the gurney in the great hall, again feeling the centaurs. Holding his head he looked over and saw Professor Dumbledore looking back at him.

"Welcome back, Harry." he said.

**A/N: Somewhere some deity must be laughing at me. As soon as I promise a chapter a week, I get hit with writers block. The irony gods must be so pleased. Then, when the block goes away, I'm at the beach with no internet access or my diskette of story material! Well, now that I have rejoined civilization, you all have my deepest, most sincere apologies. I'll try to get back to that 'chapter a week' thing, but finals are coming up soon. And I might as well warn you all now, over the summer updates will be sporadic. I have a job at a summer camp (no internet access!) and am only home at weird intervals. It could take longer too if my 'office' there looses its' basic computer too. Then I'll have to write and type when I get home. All I can ask is that you keep reviewing and bear with me. Thanks.**

**General Note: While the whole werewolf/ vampire thing seems a bit like underworld, I assure you I only drew the 'common ancestor' part from that. The origins of the two are completely different and I had the idea a long time.**

**Thebravegodric: I got the info. It helps. And I like the idea of a lightning power underwater. That could be nasty.**

**Dragon Sword Master: The wait will be worth it. And you take all the fun out of cliff -hangers. Of course the bondings went fine, but I might have scared some people. The explanation will be at the beginning of chapter 7. And once again, about Blaise. That's not really how the bonds work, but I'll stick to the original promise of trying to work her in.**

**J or the Blind: Another one sucking the fun out of cliff -hangers. But you're wrong about the prophecy. It states that neither can live while the other survives, or something like that, not that only one can kill the other. I could pull an Oz and drop a house on one of them. The prophecy doesn't mean outside forces can't intervene and cause harm to Harry or Voldemort, it just condemns one to death in the end.**

**Sirius009: Don't worry. The training will start in the next couple of chapters once school starts up again (next chapter: School Daze probably). But there is minimal staff there over the summer, and only the most powerful would be able to help Harry and Cho learn about their powers.**

**The Phoenix King: No problem, I know what it's like doing schoolwork while trying to keep up some semblance of a life. Conventional school is for the jocks and other brainless idiots anyway. And I can tell you, if you're writing or reading here, you don't fit in either of those categories. If you're doing you best and are still bored with school, then you should seek help: take a weekend off and just have fun. About Harry having Cho do the Pactes: He refused both unless the offer was extend to her. It's not like he told her to take them or anything. Besides, with both of them being descended from two of the only four to ever be successfully double-bonded, the risk was actually fairly low. And no, they don't become actual vampires or werewolves, they get some special traits. I listed those in the chapter, so you can go back and see them. But I've got some more surprises in store as a result of the double-bonding.**

**To everyone else, I'm glad you enjoyed my work, and I'll do my best at the once a week updates. See-ya!**


	7. School Daze

YEAR Six at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of the Blood

Disclaimer: The wheel is spinning but the hamster is dead.

Ch. 7: School Daze

"Professor? How long have we been out?" asked Harry.

"About an hour Harry. We were all worried about you. Count Trismegestus most of all, as he pushed for the double bonding in the first place. Now that we know you are all right, I shall go and inform the others. I expect that you may wish to speak with miss Chang; she appears to be coming around. Once you are done here you are free to wander the castle. Only, please come see me sometime tonight. We must discuss the matter of yours and Miss Changs training." Dumbledore rose and headed off towards his office. Harry looked over to see Cho just beginning to wake up.

"Cho! Are you all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I think I am. It feels like I've nearly been trampled though." She looked confused for a moment. "Harry, was I dreaming, or did we really just speak to the four founders of Hogwarts?"

"You weren't dreaming unless you know some way to share dreams." Harry stood up and realized there was something sharp in his pocket. He pulled out the dementor crystal. "Nope, not a dream."

"What is that?"

"It's a really long story. To shorten it up a bit, this crystal that Godric gave me will get rid of the dementors. Permanently."

"Wow. What else did he tell you?"

"Loads of stuff. To start with, Salazar Slytherin isn't the evil git everyone thinks he is. He apparently had a muggle wife. Then there was the bit about me having to kill Voldemort." small shudder "and that was about it, unless you're interested in hearing the advice Salazar gave me?"

"What was it?"

"He told me to make a basilisk. He said they were inherently good, and only did bad things because their masters were bad. He said to use some of the power I 'inherited' to expediate the process."

"He said WHAT!"

"Yeah, he said that another 'good' basilisk would be something to put my talents to. Since I'm a parsletoung and all."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. What if it got loose and hurt people?"

"But it wouldn't hurt people because it's good. And since I can talk to it, it'll know that killing isn't good."

"Well, I'm still not entirely convinced, but I know you'll probably do it anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. So… how do I do that?"

"I'll help you with it later. What are we going to do now?"

"I really don't know. What do you think of going to see Dumbledore one more time? He said to come see him later."

"Yeah I guess. Maybe I'll ask him about the other three people in my vision."

"Lets go."

"Harry, miss Chang, how nice to see you. I wasn't expecting you for some time." Professor Dumbledore said as they walked through his door.

"Well, you said you wanted to see me," said Harry "and Cho has some questions for you too."

"Do you, Miss Chang? Well, I will do my best to answer them."

"Well, uh, I had a dream before we came back here that said I was Rowennas' heir. It also showed me and Harry meeting some people. Seven of them. Four of them were the founders of Hogwarts, who we just sort of met while we were unconscious, but I want to know who the other three were."

"So, you met the founders, did you? Am I correct in assuming it was simply their images, engraved in this building into which they poured their hearts and souls?"

"Uh, yeah, they said they were just memories hanging around Hogwarts." said Harry.

"I have often felt their presence on lonely nights. Miss Chang, could you describe the other three people to me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, it was two men and a woman. The girl had purple- blue hair and a white robe. The older man had gray hair and a silver robe. The last guy was dressed funny for a wizard. He looked like a muggle. He had on a sleeveless white trench coat, and his hair was spiked up green with silver tips. The oddest thing was they all seemed to fit with each other. Do you know who they are?"

Dumbledore slowly stood up and turned around. He rummaged around in his cupboard for a minute before producing his penseive. He set it on his desk and waved his hand over it. An image of the three people floated to the surface, all of them standing together in Dumbledores' office.

"Would this be the ones you seek?" asked Dumbledore. Cho nodded. "I thought so. This is the new defense against the dark arts teacher I hired, Jacob Devro, along with his daughter Susannah and his adopted son Kian Parker. They will be assisting in teaching some of his advanced classes. Specifically, fifth years and up. Now, do you have any further questions? No? Then I suggest the two of you go to bed. You've had a long exhausting day. Goodnight." Professor Dumbledore showed them out of his office.

Harry was nearly back to his common room when he realized Cho was walking next to him. In the opposite direction of her common room.

"Cho, what are you doing?"

"Well, it gets really lonely in the Ravenclaw dorms at night. Can I stay with you?"

"Uh, y-yeah sure." Harry gulped. She was going to stay with him. In his dorm? W-where in the tower were you planning to stay, exactly?" Harry asked, his voice just barely beginning to squeak.

"I already said. With you." They arrived at the Fat Lady and she simply swung open to admit them. Harry walked in silence all the way up to his dorm. Cho followed him. When they got there, Harry pulled his trunk from his pocket and placed it at the end of his bed. Surprisingly, Chos' trunk was just inside the door. She rooted around in it a moment before disappearing off to 'the bathroom'. Harry put on his pajamas quickly and climbed into bed. He wasn't going to pull the curtains until Cho came back. When she did, he was struck speechless. Cho was wearing a pink satin nightgown that went to her mid- thigh, which she filled out very nicely. She deftly slipped into bed next to Harry. "What's the matter? You act as if you've never had a beautiful girl climb into bed with you before."

"I uh, well …er, it nev-, no, I haven't." Harry said. Cho instantly went as pink as her nightgown and began her own round of stammering.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't, I mean, I thought you would've, I'm sorry Harry." She started to get out of the bed when something finally clicked in Harrys' head.

"No, Cho, stay with me. It's nice. Just laying here with you. Please. Stay." Harry said. Cho slid back into bed next to him.

"Yeah, it is nice." she said. The two of them snuggled closer to each other and drifted off to sleep. And for the first time in months, Harry slept soundly through the whole night, not moving once.

When the pair finally woke early the next afternoon they just lied there, content to hold each other. No words needed to be spoken to know that each forgave the other for everything that happened the last year, and that they were each willing to try it again. They finally dragged themselves out of bed and cleaned up. Then they headed down to lunch.

"Ah, Harry, Cho, so nice of you to join us at last." Said Lupin from the staff table. He was sitting with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, along with Madam Pomfrey. "I trust you both slept well?" he asked. Harry and Cho mumbled some and grabbed food to eat back in the common room. The rest of the day they lounged around and talked, sharing stories from their pasts. At night they would drift off to sleep in each other's arms, never going any further than good night kisses. At this pace, two weeks passed fairly quickly and September first rolled around. Nervously, Harry and Cho waited, hands clasped, in the hall waiting for the return of the other students. As the clock struck six, the doors to the great hall creaked open…

A/N: Hey, any of you ever had a whole ton of files just vanish off your computer? It sucks. This chapter would have been up sooner were it not one of said files that up and disappeared before I got it saved to disk. Anyway, thanks for the patience. Unfortunately, I wouldn't count on more than maybe two updates over the summer. Damn summer camp. I'll post as soon as I get the chance. Sorry! And just to let you know, even if I don't get another chapter out before book six comes out, I plan to continue the story.

**J or the Blind: Okay, I was wrong. I'm man enough to admit it. But maybe if I'd gotten my book five back recently, I wouldn't have made a mistake. Stupid 'friend' hasn't given it back. But, whatever, you're right. Yes, Harry will get a basilisk of his own, sometime soon, and no, no freed dementors until spring in the storyline.**

**The Brave Godric: Ding ding ding, you got it. The founders Harry and Cho met were memories of the founders, clinging to the castle. Sort of like ghosts, only more corporeal and less visible (if that makes sense). So, they have been there ever since the founders passed on, watching and collecting knowledge from each age they pass through. So naturally, language customs would get picked up. And about Salazar; I'm sick of him constantly being portrayed as an evil git. If he helped found the school he cant be all bad. So I sort of turned him into a kindly uncle figure.**

**Dragon Sword Master: Yeah, well, this one took longer. And so will the next few. About Rowenna, I type it on my computer with two n's, but when I upload to it looses an n for some reason. Not a real big deal, but annoying. Thanks for the compliments.**

**ZeroX1999: Sorry you feel that way. Personally, I think I should speed it up, but it comes as it comes. And just because Harry has the power doesn't mean he knows how to use it yet.**

**Frozenwands: Glad you like my story. Your saying it's believable means a lot. Thanks.**

**To all my other reviewers, thanks, keep 'em coming. Next Chapter gets into classes as all the other students are back.**


End file.
